Help:Guidelines
This Wiki has some guidelines that help it to become a happy, peaceful place where everyone gets along. Because of that, a set of rules is needed: Home Page The Home page is the Wiki's heart. These are the things you can't do: * Change the top character or the candidates list. Only the Wiki's creator can do that!! If you want your character to be chosen, simply inform Oramis via email or his talk page. * Add any Major news headlines. You can write: "(SERIES NAME) is starting Season 2" You can't write: (SERIES NAME) and (SERIES NAME) have started a flame war, and I think that (SERIES NAME) will win!" Or "(OTHER SERIES NAME) main character died because I said so. Also, DO NOT say stuff like "Special Christmas logo coming soon!" Only the Wiki's staff can announce this. I know that these rules sound strict, but they're here for the users' own good! Disclaimer This wiki is a non-profit project (You probably guessed that by how developed it is *lol). Because of this anything you create WILL NOT be copyrighted, and you can't say that something's your own, and nooone can contribute to them. The only reason someone could not be allowed to make thier own character based on others is if this character is made to discriminate agains its race. Example: Billy made a race of Jollys. Bob decided to make his own Jolly. He did that, and after using it wisely, he decided to make his jolly act in a goofy way, that's meant to stereotype Jollys, and discriminate them. This upset Billy very much so he... A) Started flaming against Bob, and a flame-war begun. B) He asked Bob to quit it, and stop mocking his guys. Billy was a clever little boy, so he chose B). And It all ended happily. (Apart from Bob who got a 1-week ban) Characters *You can certainly Roleplay, or contribute to other characters but: **Don't write any heavily negative stuff like: "(CHARACTER NAME) beat this character at checkers 50 times already!" *If you're crating a range of characters them: **You CAN NOT copyright your characters/races!! When you publish them on the Wiki, you let others use them and create their own characters of that race. Races You can most certainly create your own races but... * Don't say how your race can destroy every other character * Don't make up false history like "My race blew up (RACE'S NAME) planet, and it vaporized it's every citizen and noone can live there for another 99999999999999999999999 years" You can most certainly edit other races to say how it gets on with your race but... *Don't say how much better your race is *Don't change other race's culture/history or anything If you want to do that, you have to talk about it with the character's Creator first Templating * You can mark any undeveloped page as "Stub". In order for anything to be a stub, it should have around 2/3 paragraphs, and no image, and no template. If it's 2 paragraphs long, then even a template and/or and image won't save it! * If you have to mark a page as "Inaccurate", then it should say false info, or be impossible. For example a 300 year old race would try to help a 50000 year old race, and save them. * If you noticed that a page wasn't improved, or changed for over 5 months, tell me on my talk page, and I will mark it as a candidate for deletion. If you find any other reasons to mark it that, tell me too. ** These reasons can be: Too much character-bashing ** The whole article being inaccurate. And that's about it, but also please don't: * Edit any templates (You can make new ones, or correct errors on existing ones) * Don't change others' categories. Add new ones if needed. NOT "Stub" unless you have to!